Pups Save Marshall's Emotions!
Season 1, episode 2a, action!! Summary After a bit of a mishap, Suzan's Emoti-Controller separates Marshall into six different pups; Happy Marshall, Sad Marshall, Angry Marshall, Disgusted Marshall, Fear Marshall and Mischievous Marshall and they are all on the loose in Adventure Bay! Now it's up to Rio to use his Super Spy gear to help the PAW Patrol round up Marshall's emotions, before Hunter finds them first! Prepare for a major ''EMOTION ''rescue!! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * The Hinako Triplets * Marshall's Emotions (First appearance) * Night Ryder * Hunter * Cali * Rio * Katie * Farmer Yumi H.E.A.R.T.S. members in action * Riley Anderson * Riley's Emotions * Bing Bong Transcript (Title card with Marshall and the Emoti-Controller on it) Marshall: Pups Marshall's Emotions! (The episode starts at Katie's Salon, with Katie giving Rubble a bubble bath) Rubble: Ah.... That's the stuff right there.... Ah....... Cali: *Sleep talking* No... No no, honestly, I couldn't eat other bite.... Oh really?? Ah man, thanks a lot.... Jenkins..... *Yawn* (She opens her eyes to see Rio looking at him) Cali: AH!!!!! Rio: WHOA!! (Falls off the counter) Cali: Rio! Don't scare me like that! You could have given me a heart attack! Rio: Sorry about that Cali, I just came to give you something. Cali: What is it? Rio: Be right back! (Runs out to get a rose which he carries in his teeth) This is for you.... I was saving this for the moment I met you... Cali: Aw.... It's a rose! That's so sweet of you Rio. Rio: (Blushes) Hehe... Yeah, guess I am.... (Scene Changer: Suzan's Badge) (Ryder is helping Suzan work on one of her gadgets) Ryder: Okay Suzan, so what gadget do you need help with?? Suzan: Okay, this next gadget is called... (Pulls out a remote with 5 emotions on it out of her purse) The Emoti-Controller!! This device is known to help people deal with a problem with the 5 main emotions. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear. Ryder: Cool! But... what's wrong with it?? Suzan: Oh, nothing, but it has a bit of a glitch in it's system. Ryder: What do you mean? Suzan: Well.... It sort of splits people into 5 clones of the emotions, and I need your help to fix it so it won't happen again. Ryder: Okay Suzan, let me get my tools, and we can start fixing it! Suzan: Race ya! Ryder: You're on! (The two head into the garage to get Ryder's tools. Marshall is then walking down The Lookout driveway and notices the device) Marshall: Hm... What's this?? (Examines the device) It looks like a remote... fused in with the Wheel of Fortune. Hm... Maybe I can try my luck... Hehe... (He spins the arrow of the remote) Come on baby, Marshall needs a new doggie dish! (The remote then starts to shake a bit) Huh?? What's going on?! (The remote stops working) Aw.... I must have landed on bankrupt.... (The remote then shocks him) Gigigigigigigigigigi-Gahaow!!!! (Ryder and Suzan then rush to where Marshall is) Ryder: Marshall, what are you doing?! Suzan: He's got the Emoti-Controller!! Hit the deck! (The remote then stops working and a five colored bolt hits Marshall. It then separates him into six versions of himself. The versions of him are skinned with the colors of Yellow, Blue, Red, Green and Purple. While the original gets knocked back into Ryder's toolbox) Marshall's Fear: Wh-Wh-What the heck happened?! Wh-Wh-Where are we?! I-I'm kinda of scared!! (Bites his nails) Marshall's Disgust: *Scoff* Calm down, Fear. We're obviously at the Lookout. *Scoff* You're such a chicken sometimes. Marshall's Anger: Chicken?? CHICKEN?! HOW DARE YOU!!! LET ME AT HIM!! (Pounces on him) YOU ROTTEN LITTLE WIMP!!!! Marshall's Sadness: (Tries to say something, but is too sad to say it) Sigh.... Joy, you tell them. Marshall's Joy: Okay Sadness! (Walks over to Anger) Marshall's Anger: (Starting to strangle Marshall's Disgust) TAKE IT BACK YOU LITTLE CREEPER!! Marshall's Joy: Guys, guys! Calm down.... It's okay.... Ya know what would be good? Marshall's Anger: I told you, Anger is not gonna help me! Marshall's Joy: I was kind of thinking that we could all have a nice little walk around Adventure Bay! Marshall's Fear: I-I-I don't know.... I'm kind of scared.... Marshall's Joy: Well then, it's decided! Off to the town!! (Marshall's emotions split up) Ryder and Suzan: Uh-oh.... Marshall: Ow.... What happened?? Suzan: Do you realize what you have done?! Marshall: No.... I don't... I just wanted to get a jackpot on that you had! Suzan: That wheel was the Emoti-Controller! You've been split into five different yous of different emotions! Yellow is your joy, blue is your sadness, red is your anger, green is your disgust and purple is your fear. And now they're running amok all around Adventure Bay! We have to catch them before they cause anymore problems! Ryder: Sounds like a job for the PAW Patrol, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kitten: Ryder needs us! Cali: Come on Rio! Ryder needs us! Rio: Wait for me! (Runs past her) Gasp! My rose! (Runs back to grab it) *Muffled* Wait for me! (Scene Changer: Rio's badge) (The pups and cats head into the elevator, though one is missing.... And Rio also drops his rose) Rio: *Gasp* My rose! Marshall: Here I come! Rio: Oh no... Marshal: Whoa!! (Trips over Rio) Whoawhoawhoa!! (Crashes into the elevator) Ow.... Sorry about that Rio.... Rio: *Sigh* It's okay Marshall.... (Notices his rose is bent) Aw.... My rose got bent! Marshall: Well every rose has it's thorn! Which I think one of them is in a place where the sun doesn't shine... Monty: *Muffled* Yeah and that side IS MY FACE!!!! (Shocks Marshall) Marshall: Ye-ow! (The pup laugh, as they do, the elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups and kittens, we have a major emotion problem on our paws! Marshall had accidentally activated one of Suzan's known as the Emoti-Controller, and five versions of him are on the loose in Adventure Bay! Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Ryder: We have to find them and bring them back to Marshall's body before they cause trouble! (Ryder presses Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your net to help us capture Marshall's emotions. Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder presses Rio's symbol) Ryder: Rio, I'll need you to use your Spy Drone and Heat Seeking Goggles to help us find any of the Emotions. Rio: Double O Rio, on the go! (Ryder presses Marshall's symbol) Ryder: Marshall, I'll need you to help and use your fire hose to put out any fires caused by your anger. Marshall: I- (His eyes then start to twitch) Will not even do so! Ryder: What. Marshall: You heard me, you can fight your own fires!! (He walks down the elevator) *Raspberry* Ryder: What was that about? Suzan: Side effect of the EmotionController, it causes them to lose all their personality... Ryder: Oh... Well I'm sure we can take his emotions back! (Ryder presses Skye's symbol) Ryder: And Skye, I'll need you to search the skies in order to help find the emotions! Skye: *Gasp* Yippee! This pup's gotta fly! Ryder: The rest of you pups can standby, I might need you. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole, as he does, the pups head down the slide and ride off, though a pair of dark navy blue peeks through a bush and notices it) Hunter: Boss, did you hear that?? Night Ryder: (Through Hunter's earpiece) Yes.... Those emotions can do well in serving me, capture them at once! Hunter: On it boss! (Scene changer: Hunter's badge) (Marshall's Disgust is seen at Farmer Yumi's where she is busy bringing in pumpkins for her husband's lunch) Farmer Yumi: Hey there Marshall! I need you to taste test something. Marshall's Disgust: *Scoff* Fine, as long as it totally doesn't taste gross, I'll do it. Farmer Yumi: Hm.... You kind of acting like me when I was a teenager.. Believe me, wearing that poodle dress kind of felt odd for spirit week... Anyway, I need you to taste test this pie I made for Farmer Al, it's for our anniversary of the day we met. Marshall's Disgust: Yeah yeah yeah, just give me it! Farmer Yumi: Yeesh... impatient.. (Gives the pie to the emotion) (Skye is then flying through Adventure Bay and notices Marshall's Disgust) Skye: Ryder, I found Marshall's Disgust! It's at Farmer Yumi's! Ryder: Got it Skye, I'm on my way! Marshall's Disgust: (Tasting the pie) OMG this pie tastes SO good! Farmer Yumi: Hehe... I'm glad you like it.. Marshall's Disgust: What flavor is this?! Farmer Yumi: Broccoli.. Marshall's Disgust: WHAT?! That means that..... (She then starts getting grossed out by what she ate) (Ryder and Chase then come along) Ryder: Okay Chase, use your net to catch Disgust! Chase: *Rawf* Net! (Shoots a net at Disgust) Marshall's Disgust: Wha- This is SO not cool, I don't know how you sleep at night, and I am SO getting back at you for this. Ryder: 1 down, four to go! (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (Rio then parks his Spy truck near Town Hall) Rio: Alright, time to test out my new and improved UAV drone! *Mrow* Drone deploy! (A mahogany and golden Owl like device then pops up from Rio's truck) Launch! (His drone then starts to find Fear and Sadness) Now if I was constantly Sad and or afraid all the time, where would I be.... (His drone then picks up something) Uh-oh! It's Hunter from the DARK Patrol! I better warn Ryder! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (The pups at the Lookout then decide to check on Marshall) Logan: Think Marshall's is okay yet?? Monty: I don't know, I'll go and check.... (He heads down the elevator to try and find Marshall) Marshall!! You there man!! Pups in Action Chase: Use his net to capture the Emotions once they find them Rio: Use his Spy Drone and Heat Seeking Goggle to try and find Fear and Joy Skye: Take to the skies and find Marshall's Disgust and Sadness The rest: Stop the Spotted Phantom (AKA Mischief Marshall) from Flooding the town Trivia * Marshall's Emotions debut in this episode * Deedee Magno Hall plays Marshall's Joy, Tabitha St Germain plays Marshall's Sadness, Sam Marin plays Marshall's Anger, Tara Platt plays Marshall's Disgust, and James Arnold Taylor plays Marshall's Fear. While Mischievous Marshall is played by Nolan North References * The five colored Marshalls are the same colors of the emotions from the Pixar Movie, Inside Out. * The episode is similar to the Teen Titan episodes: Nevermore and Colors of Raven Category:Season 1